Love hidden under the clouds
by The Lazy Shadow
Summary: See, funny thing about love is that no matter what, it really can't be stopped. Even when shinobi of different villages meet. As time passed they grew deeper into each other... with almost nothing left they decide to jump in... OCs here people!


The floor felt quite nice against the tired bodies of both Uryu and Mikai. They have both undergone trials where even them, as elite jounin were pushed to their limits. Uryu had lain on his side as he looked to his shoulder, that gaping injury was real after all. The wound from the long blade still fresh, the extent of the damage is entirely unknown but it is believed to be worse than broken.

Mikai was not so well either; despite her intense power she had found herself for the first time tired. And even if she was annoyed at Uryu for taking a blow she could have taken better than he could have, she felt relieved that he was alive at least. Her normally silver hair was littered with crimson spots; her eyes looked heavy as she stared outside.

The clouds over the pasture had begun to swirl angrily; it was a sign of some rain. Uryu forcibly pushed himself up, even though they had gotten out he knew it was far from over. He had to fix his shoulder some how but he couldn't do it with just one arm. Oddly enough Mikai had brought herself over and pulled off some of his shirt and bound the wound.

"Thanks, Mikai you look tired. You should take a rest." Uryu spoke weakly as he forced himself up, it was the most tired he had ever been in his life and the weakest Mikai had ever seen him. Despite the impressive show of ninjutsu, that obviously took its toll on him. Not to mention the lost blood from the stab wound. He hobbled around as he started to regain his balance. Though as he stepped along he felt a hand hold his. He looked back and it was Mikai with a serious look about her.

"You have been injured; it is best if I stay up and keep watch." She said flatly and though she had obviously not shown it she was concerned. After all he had tried hard to ensure their safety, not that she really needed him but he had spent every ounce of chakra he had for defensive endeavors while she handled the enemies. And he even had a wound.

"Now Mikai, what kind of man would I be if you had first watch. I will be fine. You need your strength back. You as a taijutsu user need the rest more than I do..." His legs wobbled a little as he took a step back to regain his balance. Though by some odd consequence Mikai's arm had lost its strength and it caused Uryu to tumble downward and land on top of her.

They were close, the closest they had ever been physically. They looked into each others eyes, that same loneliness was present in both of them. There eyes asked for something, something they could never find on their own, in that moment their eyes spoke more truths than their words could have even if they had ten life times. Mikai blushed but she couldn't turn away from him. Even Uryu himself who is no stranger to these situations couldn't.

Maybe it was through all of this they had found that one thing they had both been looking for. Slowly their faces lurched forward and their lips touched. Mikai much more hesitant than Uryu's were but she still accepted it. It was something quite extraordinary for Uryu; he had never felt a kiss where he felt something for the girl in question. He had never felt so close to anyone before, it was something that made him believe.

Mikai continued on a little more, she kissed as if she attempted to look for something. Something real in all of the hell she had lived through, in all of the hell she had experienced not only in these last few hours but in her whole life. Maybe this was it? She grasped at his hands and he held them in his. Their kissing continued, their passion rising every second. It was for that one moment, they finally felt what being alive was all about.

Soon just kisses were not enough, their passions aroused so intensely Uryu moved one step forward and used his tongue. Though Mikai did not protest, she soon followed his lead. Her hands moved across his arms and around his neck, ensuring that he would never leave now, not at this point. Not when she had just experienced something so wonderful. But Uryu was not going to go anywhere.

He was far too enticed and attracted by Mikai's beauty. She was quite feminine for someone who practiced brutal taijutsu; guess one cannot judge a book by its cover. Uryu's hands had moved down her slender body, he mentally gauged her reactions as his fingers caressed around her thighs. Mikai's face had turned a little redder, this was something very unexpected but it felt good. It was as if her entire body just suddenly woke up by cold water.

Uryu lifted himself and stared at her form once again, she was laid across the floor her red eyes looked into his. He moved away some of her hair and exposed more of her face, he smiled and ran his hand across it; she had closed her eyes that moment. She looked so innocent and calm at that moment, Uryu moved and removed the tekko and kissed her fingers. Mikai only blushed a little more as he leaned forward.

Though he had kissed her cheek and slowly went to her neck which sent a jolt across her body. This was not a bad jolt, Mikai had only experienced strikes to the neck but this delicate touch of Uryu's had caused her to shiver. Uryu continued on, he was going to ensure that Mikai would never forget this day not because he had a huge stake in this as a mighty former perv but because he really cared about her and he wished for this day – despite all the hell- would turn out alright.

Uryu's hands surfed further, his fingers and nails tantalizing every inch of exposed skin, his lips now kissing downward, he was at around her chest level. Uryu had quite a bit of work to go through to reach down to the creamy, silky, flesh center among the thick layers of clothing. But he hasn't met one girl he couldn't disrobe. But this was much more then that, this was him becoming infinitely closer to the woman that he cared about, the only one he had ever cared about.

Uryu had deftly gone through the obi and loosened it and any other belts and ties that ensured her kimono had stayed closed. Mikai now growing with curiosity had started to touch his chest as well. She was surprised; he was not as flabby as she once thought. But there was something more to this simple touching; there was a deep sense of want and need. She did not know what had happened to her common sense but she saw that Uryu knew the way and she trusted him.

Trust, when had this gone that far? Had she really trusted Uryu, or was it all in the moment? No, as she quickly thought of it Uryu had been someone straight forward and honest to her. He had cared and not been vile or mean about it. He had even if he pushed the envelope on the occasion had been an example. And most of all he had saved her on many occasions and did not expect anything from it. Maybe… after all…

In a snap she had felt her robe loosen, when had he done that? And in that moment he had felt his shirt slip off of him as well. She went forward and kissed him again, she needed to know if it were true. She felt something in his kiss that she had never felt before. It was something that was just so warm, so caring and so deep that there were no words for it. Or was there? Whatever it was she did not want to lose it, not now… maybe not ever.

Uryu had removed the kimono and saw all of her body. She was really, quite possibly, no definitely the most beautiful woman he had seen with his own two eyes. Her body was perfect, pale skin, slender curves, long legs and very lovely breasts. Even if she kept them tied down with bandages, which was a crime in Uryu's book but that was not the point. Her panties were pure and white; he gave a smile as Mikai smiled in return.

He had leaned in and she suddenly felt something very cold on her stomach? It was a Kunai? Mikai had gotten a little stressed but she saw that he only cut open the bandages with it. The cold metal against her sensitive flesh caused her shiver with delight and what followed only made it all the better. Uryu took his tongue and licked up her chest where the kunai had run along. She gasped as the kunai had finished its trip soon followed by his tongue.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked to him who looked at her back and slowly finished removing the bandages and exposed her breasts. They were so suited for her body; they were not massive but not small either. The perfect handful, a smile curved onto Uryu's lips as he laid on her once again, his fingers grazed across her chest and she blushed even deeper.

"You are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Mikai." Uryu's eyes were lost in the miles of beauty she lay out. As his hands now gently fondled her she gasped a little more. It was simply amazing, Mikai had no idea the wonders of the body had gone this far. Every single spot Uryu touched only made her feel even more as if she was on fire. What was most important in the end was that she also knew he would not do anything to hurt her.

He brought his lips toward her nipples and gave them a peck. It was only one to test her reaction which garnered much satisfaction. Mikai had jumped ever so slightly, Uryu continued on. His lips were now placed on them; he sucked gently at first which only continued to arouse Mikai further. He then flicked the nipple with his tongue. Mikai only looked at Uryu with surprise as it all only continued to drive her further and further along.

He now used his hands; he kept her nipples carefully placed in between his thumb and index finger. Uryu rubbed then twisted then rubbed again. These were the actions Mikai seemed to like the most. Her toes curled up slightly and her moans got that much louder; it got to the point where Mikai had rested her hands on his and urged him on. Uryu only smiled and once again kissed her. Though this was deep, long, tender, it was so much that Mikai pulled him in closer and took more of this kiss, her using her tongue to excite Uryu.

She had never felt like this before, not only physically but emotionally as well. For the first time in her life to just be able to let go enough, to thrust her body and life into the hands of another with such a result. Not only was it entirely liberating but it was whole heartedly wonderful. Uryu's hand's continued to skillfully fondle her lovely mounds as he now started to move along lower.

"Uryu what are~" Uryu placed a finger on her lips and tossed her a smile. She had never really noticed how he smiled until this moment. It had an innocent mischief about it that if she did not have trust in him, she would have punched him. His eyes sparkled in a way it never had sparkled before. Mikai mused on that for a moment as he leaned forward and kissed her again. She liked how these felt, they came in so many variations.

"I am going to do something special. You have trusted me until this point, trust me until the end and I will show you things that will change your life forever. So please just trust me." She gave a slow nod, she was still hesitant, and she wondered what he was going to do. Her mind did not stop at wondering about this either, she couldn't tell rather it was curiosity or her cold rational thinking but not everything seemed as it should have been.

Uryu saw the doubt and he would ensure that every drop of it would leave her. He had never felt like this before. In all of his encounters he had never once totally cared about what his partner thought. He would typically smooth talk his way, drink his way or tease his way to his final goal. But this time it was different, he was concerned, he wanted to ensure this, every second meant something.

He laid his hands on her hips, right where her panty line started and he pulled them down. They were a little damp from all that had been gone on, he also took this opportunity to take off her socks and sandals now giving him every inch of skin he had. It was a feast for the senses. Her body now beaded with sweat as she moved her hair and looked to him with awe.

Uryu had sunk inward like a snake, he wrapped his arms around her waist and now their flesh had touched. Their bodies were warm her a little sweaty, Uryu felt how fast her heart beat with this intense closeness. He kissed her neck which brought once again favorable results though this time there was a twist, his hand had ventured low and started to rub her inner thighs.

Mikai shivered against his body, every inch of her lower half tingled with joy and desperation. Uryu only continued on, his hands venturing all across her thighs and lower back. His lips tenderly touching her neck, her body had continued to only ride this unmatchable pleasure as Uryu directed it. Though Mikai had felt something rub against her lower back. She looked to him curiously.

"That is your…" Uryu gave a nod, so that was his penis. It was quite different, it was hard and it poked her back on a tender spot. She was quite embarrassed by it but she had her own thoughts as well. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she… no that would be weird would it? "Uryu can I touch it?" She had bit her lip nervously; she had never been so bold before, in a sexual sense at least. Uryu only lifted her chin so they can meet eye to eye and smiled to her once again, it was quite reassuring.

"You can but only if I can touch you Mikai." Her face turned to meet his and she gave a nodded, her now biting her lower lip in anticipation. Uryu first started with his sandals and than unbuttoned and removed his shorts. She should see it from where she sat, it long and hard but his undergarments still stood in the way. Uryu moved his arms to take them off and once he had Mikai stared for a moment.

It was an odd piece of anatomy; it stood, hard in the air defying the pull of gravity. Mikai had studied it before but she had never actually seen one. She looked at it more as she moved her hands to touch it, though she grew hesitant again and stopped. Uryu had lain down and once again held her back close to his chest. She could now feel the heat his manhood emanated, it was quite nice.

"Let me make it easy for you Mikai." He once again spoke very reassuringly to her which helped her feel better. This entire experience was almost too much but whenever it got to the point of over bearing he would always calm and soothe her. He took her hand and placed it on himself. Much to the information her eyes had given her it was hard. She could feel that it was also a little warm and it responded to her touch by throbbing slightly. It was all a little weird.

Uryu had let her go and allowed Mikai to touch him a little. She was gentle with it as she knew how sensitive it was and how dangerous her strength can be. Uryu once again wrapped his arms around her waist, this was also nice. She had never felt like this before, was this what other women call safe? If so it felt nice, she once again felt Uryu's hands grope around as she began to experiment with Uryu's manhood, for a short while anyway.

Uryu had touched a spot that not only caused Mikai to jump but also she let out a moan. What was that? Mikai's mind was flooded with questions but she did not move away, she was too interested in what had just happened. Another touch and another jolt, was this normal? Mikai had looked down and saw that Uryu had touched her center, but where exactly and how exactly he knew as a mystery. She was once again torn but as she went to make a decision, she had laid her hand on Uryu's and urged him further.

He coyly teased her, he knew she was inexperienced but this was a sin in the highest regard. But it only made it all the better for him. As he now rubbed that one extraordinary spot of unfathomable pleasure, Mikai's lips curved as she bit her lip lost in blissful exuberance. It was simply amazing; it was as if her entire body woke up on a cloud that tickled every inch of her skin. His hand though felt a little rough against her there but it was perfectly fine.

Then he stopped? Why did he stop? What's going on? Uryu took Mikai's hand into his own and now directed her. Mikai shivered as she felt herself touch that one spot, it felt odd but she honestly did not care. So this was what Uryu did to her, he was also a good teacher. He was so gentle and knew exactly how to touch it; Mikai's whole body had turned red. She had learned to do something so… naughty from Uryu.

"Uryu it feels really good." Mikai managed to blurt out amidst moans and gasps. Uryu only held her closer and continued to pleasure her. It only escalated, the more she continued under his guidance the further along she went. It was getting more slippery by the minute, her body had grown warmer and her heart beat faster. There was something building, building in her body. She arched upward her body tightening under a sudden pressure, her mind got flooded in a deep haze.

And it one spontaneous moment of total clarity it all went away. Her spine tingled from the top to the bottom, her body suddenly relaxed as she felt something that was impossible to put into words. Uryu had slowed down which only extended this wonderful feeling. Mikai had moaned quiet deeply; she had still arched for a moment then flopped down on Uryu. She breathed in slowly, her world still slowly falling into place. Uryu had kissed her cheeks and necks as she looked to him; she never thought she would enjoy companionship like this.

Uryu had laid her down on a near by futon as she held on. Where did he intend to go? And she soon saw that he had kissed her ankles and began to move up once again. Her body started to tingle and shiver madly, she anticipated it once again. He was going to do something amazing again but what? He continued to kiss up her legs, his lips now resting around her thighs. She shivered with every planting of his lips.

It was a single, long, slow, full lick across her center. It was warm, slightly rough but soft, Mikai could not really think. She knew that it felt really phenomenal. Uryu continued without delay, his hands rested on her firm stomach as his tongue went to work caressing her most sensitive spots. This was much different than the work with the hand. This made what had happened before feel like an every day, run of the mill thing.

Mikai had once again left out soft, cat like gasps as she once again bit her lips. Unlike before, this one built up slowly, starting first from her legs all the way up. Though as it progressed her willpower slowly broke and she would moan more out to the world. Her body once again arched forward the same as before. That familiar pressure built up once again though it only progressed further. Her fingers for a moment lost their proper function, her breathing once again got heavier. Her mind once again became flooded with nonsense.

But it did not come? Was Uryu forcing it not to come? Or was he just not doing what he did before. In all truth Uryu had slowed down and dragged her along like the pied piper. His hands moved along her body again which only heightened the pleasure she felt. She almost wanted to scream out loud but she decided against it. But it still urged on. His tongue working unknown wonders upon her. The pressure she felt in the pit of her stomach and it only got heavier.

But then he sped up, rapidly, he concentrated on that one spot that he had shown her with her hand. And this feeling now rose straight to her head. It was almost overwhelming, if she thought her body came alive before she was wrong. Now Mikai felt things move in ways that she did not think were possible. Her fingers grew slowly numb, her eyes fluttered and it swept her body like a massive wave. All of the pressure alleviated itself and washed her over in the spine tingling sensation of another orgasm.

Mikai fell back onto the bed as her breathing returned to normal. Uryu himself had been quite good, he had controlled his own male urges and he had cared for her own pleasure. But it was too much to bear, her moans, her feel, her taste have all become too much. He wanted her, no he needed her. His mind and body were made up and most of all, his heart was also made up. He moved and laid on top of her, she stared at him with lustful eyes as he looked down and asked.

"Are you ready Mikai?"

Ready? Was she? She looked away and thought for a moment, he had done a lot for her and he has not lied. His eyes specially have never lied to her. He ensured her safety at his own expense. She blushed and looked to him, her eyes were for once bright and starry, and she laid her hand on his wounded shoulder. The wound still bled but at least it had slowed down. She gave a slow nod as he leaned forward. Mikai felt something for him she had never felt for any other man before, was this love?

She was kissed again, she felt their bodies closer than ever before, her legs now rested on his sides and he was on top of her. Her body flushed from everything she had experienced so far. She wanted more, she wanted every thing. Uryu positioned himself and rubbed his manhood across her center. He felt warm, almost hot to her it honestly felt a little intimidating. Uryu never thought that he would fall for any one woman, he always believe he would be stubborn ninja and never have a family. But he wanted something more, something with this woman who lay before him.

His organ had rubbed her very wet and sensitive center. She had braced herself for it, she did not know what to expect but she would thrust herself wholeheartedly to it, for him. He came in slow and Mikai had to admit it hurt a little. She felt like she was being pushed open forcibly but it was not bad. But it was not good either, Uryu though had stopped moving, did he noticed and he slowed down. It was difficult for her, she was used to pain yes but this is something one cannot train for. He once again kissed her, she knew that he worried for her and it felt nice.

Uryu had felt quite the resistance here it of course was wonderful beyond words he was worried. She was a virgin after all, but he pushed a little more ahead. It was warm, wet, and tight and wrapped around him, she laid her hands on his chest as if to slow him down a little. He held his position as her arms weakened and he went further inside until he hit the end. Mikai curled and smiled blissfully at him.

"Mikai…" he spoke softly as he leaned forward to kiss her. She felt him move inside of her just a tad, and it felt better than the initial entry. She had begun to grow used to his size and the feeling of him inside of her. "We are now together Mikai." Uryu spoke in a gentle tone. He leaned back and she felt entirely full once again, she closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure. She felt it; she held his arms as he started to thrust forward. The more he thrust the more the pain was replaced with ecstasy nothing short of amazing.

Uryu moved along, slowly at first, which made it easy for Mikai to accept him. She really enjoyed this, she kept her eyes closed and felt the vibrations across her body. He would go out really far and feel empty, and then he would come in and fill her. He sped up a little more, this was a happy medium. He did not entirely exit but he stayed close, she wanted him close. Mikai had crossed her legs and held him closer. She never wanted to lose the warmth she felt.

Never lose? Would she? They were after all from different villages. What would happen after this? She opened her eyes and looked to him, his hair was a mess and his body had started to glisten as did hers. He gave her a smile that made Mikai believe he would never leave, that this place in their hearts would last forever. That would be perfect, forever like this?

He once again leaned in and they once again kissed, their tongues danced with each other as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Mikai felt how fast his heart beat as he felt her heart beat. His hands rested on her face as their kissing deepened as did their love making. Uryu only continued to speed up further, his manhood sliding deeply into her at a fast pace. Mikai could not help herself but moan into his ears with every thrust.

Forget what she had experienced before, she understood now more than ever how come many other people had obsessed over this. This was wonderful, unique, special, warm, tender, and sensual and loving all rolled into one perfect act. Her entire body shivered in joy as it bounced between pleasure and further rapture. Uryu had once again sped up, his manhood quickly exited and filled her, and this rapid pace had caused her body to react favorably.

She pulled him in closer with her limbs, her body growing more and more desperate as they progressed. She felt as if she had truly been alive for the first time in her life. As if she had been asleep for years and she suddenly woke up from a coma, her nails had begun to dig into Uryu's back. She started to feel everything within her rumble; she kissed him desperately as he continued to thrust forward.

Though Uryu had stopped and slowly turned them both. Uryu now rested on the bottom and Mikai was on top. She was a little confused by this but none the less far too deep into this to even care. He rested his hand on her hips and led her along, this felt just as good as the other position they were in. He drove upward and inward into her, as she slid along she felt him reach every inch of her insides. She closed her eyes once again and gently bit her lip; this was taking her slowly beyond the point of no return.

He then lifted her up and allowed her to slide down on his manhood, this was also real nice. She arched herself back and rested her arms on his legs, but now she understood a little, she was in control. Though still nervous with his hands on her hips, her being guided along she felt confident. She wanted to show him how much she meant to him. She mimicked the moments he had done with his hands and took him in. Though she was a little clumsy Uryu gladly led her along.

She began to moan once again, every time she bounced on him she cried outward, her expressions an obvious sign of her loving every second of this. She had felt a new sensation as well, as she felt her body once again build up towards an orgasm. She had felt his organ throb inside of her. She admitted it felt quite weird but she grew to accept it. He once again laid his hand on her hips and now thrust against her thrusting. This created a powerful force that rattled her. Though this was of course rattled in a good way, she had now lost herself in everything.

This day, this night, this man who had shown her the carnal pleasures. She wanted nothing but this. He continued to give her every inch of his manhood which only gave her more pleasure. Her breasts bounced from the force of their colliding bodies. Uryu now began to moan for her, his own body soon reaching its end. He looked to her and she looked down in return. Her mind was soon a haze; her body had warmed up and tingled once again all over. Though this one came from her center all around her and every following thrust only made this feeling bigger.

"Mikai I am… going to climax soon and I am glad I got to be the one to do this with you because…" Uryu could not finish his sentence on time, his body had released its seed into her, the warm thick liquid surfed deep into her body as she too climaxed. Her body had tightened across Uryu's manhood as if to squeeze him as she shivered and twitched. It was so intense that she could no longer feel her smallest extremities. This one felt like she had been thrown off a mountain, fell and survived to tell the tale.

They rode each others pleasure until there was none left; they were sweaty, in a heap and the smell of their love in the air. Uryu had slowly sunk out of her as she landed and laid down on him. She could not even think straight, she had never gone through something like this; all she wanted to do was to curl up. And when she did, she felt his arms wrap around her, this made this perfect. She had never felt… love before. Was this what it felt like? This warm feeling in her heart…

She had never felt happiness such as this, he had never felt complete. Both of them had found what they wanted in each other. Mikai had turned and laid on him so their hearts met. Uryu kissed her gently as she smiled to him, a genuine smile with nothing holding it back as did he. They had found release from their shells within each other.

The feel of this love and the physical love, the intimacy, the closeness, the warmth, the passion, it had spurned something deep within her heart. She would never believe that a shinobi that saved her life in a freak chance would mean this much to her. He meant a lot to her, not because of that but because of what he had shown her. This most of all, the care he took, how he felt inside of her, his gentle touch, his own warmth. She did not want to let go.

Let go, she had not thought about it. But this was it, after all they had experienced, shared. After this love they had shared with each other, is it really over? No it couldn't be; he would stay right? … Right? Her eyes welled up as she thought about it; they were both shinobi from different villages. The both of them each had responsibilities especially since she was part of a secret organization. Mikai nuzzled against him tightly, she didn't want it to be over not now.

"Uryu?" She spoke softly as he looked to her; she kept her face and eyes away. She needed to know this now. "Do you have to go back to Iwagakure?" Uryu lowered his head and turned away. She felt the bad news coming. She attempted to prepare her heart but she just couldn't, not after all that had happened and after all she had experienced from him.

"Yes I do Mikai. I don't have a choice." Her heart sank; she couldn't believe that it was over. She had finally found what she wanted, that one thing that made her life better and she was going to lose it? Her eyes welled up further; she clenched her fist as she pushed herself up and stared at him, those eyes of his spoke so many truths than before. They were so much more open. She could tell that he didn't want to go.

She mumbled something under her breath and laid down again, Uryu didn't want to admit that he would miss her but she would. He sadly turned to the side; her heart wouldn't stop its screaming it needed to speak. She pounded on his chest a little, nothing too hard just a tap. Though it continued and it got stronger every time until she just couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in closely, her breasts rubbing against his chest lovingly as a tear hit Uryu's neck.

"Uryu don't go please." She said as she looked up again, her eyes had become watery and her lips curved in a frown. "I love you, please don't go." Uryu looked to her, he couldn't believe it. She loved him? Uryu couldn't believe it, he thought he was the only one who felt that way here but she felt for him too. He could only smile, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in again, he lifted her chin up and kissed her tears away, though that did not stop them from flowing.

"Mikai, I have loved you since before this ordeal started. Since that night we went out and we shared a quiet moment on the hillside. If there is anyway I can continue to see you know that I will take it." Mikai smiled herself; he felt the same way after all. She said it haphazardly but he felt the same way. She laid in against his chest and took a deep breath.

"What will we do Uryu?"

"Simple" he replied in a cocky manner. "We will do what we can to finish this war so we can bring peace to cloud. Maybe in that an opportunity will arise for us." He kissed her again, their passion for each other rising once again as their bodies felt a need to enjoy each other once more before preparing for what could be their final day.


End file.
